I'm Not Sick
by FirstFandomFangirl
Summary: A short story about Sensei Wu discovering that his pupil, Morro, has been hiding an illness from him. Cover by uruart.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't remember what inspired me to write this, but whatever.**

* * *

I'm Not Sick

"Get up." Sensei Wu ordered. His pupil nodded obediently, scrambling to his feet once again as his opponents attacked. The children from the village were slow and clumsy compared to the young ninja they fought. Usually he would have no trouble defeating them. Perhaps he was distracted. The middle-aged man sighed as Morro was knocked to the ground yet once again. Perhaps meditation would help his concentration.

"Alright, that is enough for now." Wu said gently, stepping forward and offering the black-haired child a hand up. "Run along, children." The blond man shooed the children away towards the gates and they skipped away, chattering and giggling amongst themselves.

"Sorry, Sensei." The eight-year-old boy apologized as he let Wu pull him to his feet.

"There is nothing to apologize for." Wu gave his pupil an encouraging smile as he led him back to the Monastery. "Your balance is off. Would you like to meditate with me before the noon meal?"

"Yes, Sensei." Morro nodded, trailing along behind his guardian as he led him to his dojo.

"Good." Morro had occasionally come and meditated with him before, and it seemed to have benefited him. It was good for him to learn how at such a young age, like he and Garmadon had. Perhaps he would grow up to be a sensei just like he had. As Wu began to light the candles around the room, he heard a cough behind him. When he turned to look for the source, all he saw was Morro, sitting innocently on the floor with his legs crossed. Maybe he'd imagined it. The sensei lit the final candle and sat down across from his pupil, crossing his legs and closing his eyes as he rested his hands on his knees. He heard faint shuffling as Morro copied his pose across from him, then the room was silent except for the crackling of the candle flames. Then Morro coughed again. Wu opened his eyes as the black-haired boy coughed a third time, trying to muffle the sound with his sleeve. "Morro? Are you alright?" the blond man asked in concern.

"I'm fi-" Morro's voice was raspy, and he coughed again to clear his throat. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound "fine"." Wu stood up, crossing the room and kneeling next to his pupil as he placed his palm on the small boy's forehead. He felt abnormally warm. "Come with me. I need to check your temperature."

"I don't need it. I'm fine." Morro argued as Wu pulled him to his feet and led him out of the room. "I don't have time for this. I need to be training."

"Morro, were you hiding your illness from me?" the blond man stopped and turned around, looking his pupil in the eye. The black-haired child averted his gaze, staring at the floor.

"I'm not sick." he mumbled.

"If you say so." Sensei Wu started walking again, locating a thermometer and trying to take the young ninja's temperature with it.

"I'm not sick." Morro insisted again, pushing the medical instrument away from him.

"Then this will only prove you right. Hold still." The older man pushed the glass tube into Morro's mouth, and the child glared at the floor angrily while it registered. "You _are_ sick." Wu said at last, reading his student's temperature off the instrument. 102 degrees. "You have a high fever, and you need to be resting/"

"I don't have time to rest!" the black-haired boy argued, standing up from the stool Wu had placed him on. "If I'm going to be the green ninja, I need to train!"

"You will not be any less of the green ninja if you rest and let yourself heal. Come." Wu took his pupil by the wrist, pulling him towards his room.

"But-" Morro started, but stopped abruptly as a coughing fit overtook him. Wu stopped and knelt next to his student, patting his back gently as the boy coughed harshly into his hands, almost doubling over as he gasped for breath. When his coughing finally stopped, he straightened up halfway, meeting his guardian's eyes guiltily as he panted softly for breath.

"Are you still going to argue with me?" Wu asked gently. Silently, Morro shook his head. "Good. Come on. You're going to rest now." the small boy nodded, letting his sensei lead him through the halls by the hand. When they reached his room, Morro climbed into his bed without complaint, letting Wu tuck him in. "I will make you some tea. Do not leave your bed." The blond man ordered before leaving the room. Ten minutes later, when he returned with two cups of tea, Morro was lying on his side, staring listlessly at the wall. "How do you feel?" the older man asked gently.

"…my chest hurts…: the black-haired boy mumbled, not looking up from the wall. "…a-and it hurts to talk."

"Then you need not talk. Drink this." Wu held out the teacup and his student sat up, taking it with a nod of thanks. They drank their tea in silence for the next few minutes, before Morro spoke up timidly.

"I... I did know I was sick. I'm sorry." He apologized in a small voice.

"It is alright. I forgive you." Wu smiled, reaching out and smoothing down his pupil's disheveled hair.

"B-back when I was out on my own, I-I couldn't let people know I was sick." The small boy stuttered, trying to excuse his actions. "They'd know I was weak."

"You do not need to worry about that here." Wu assured him. "What's important is that you rest, so that you can heal as fast as possible. Are you tired?"

"Yeah."

"Finish your tea, then I will leave you to rest. If you need anything, just call for me."

"Okay. Thanks, Sensei." Morro smiled faintly, then held out his empty teacup. Wu took it, standing up and returning his student's smile before leaving the room. As he rinsed out the ceramic cup, the blond man wondered what Morro was sick with. He hoped it wasn't anything dangerous. If Morro had hidden it for too long, it could already have permanently damaged him. He could only hope that wasn't the case. For now, all he could do is let him sleep.

* * *

 **I'll probably continue this... it wasn't a very good ending...**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~FFF**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay I finally continued it**

 **took me long enough**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Samantha: *points to A/N at the top of the previous chapter* idk guess**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sensei Wu awoke that night to harsh coughing coming from somewhere nearby. After blinking the sleep out of his eyes, the blond man got out of bed, leaving his room in search of the source. After a few moments, the sound led him to Morro's room. Oh yes, that was right. He was sick. Gently, the sensei knocked on his pupil's door, and waited for Morro to answer. None came. Wu knocked again, slightly louder, and this time he heard,

"C-come in..." Morro's voice was scratchy, probably from coughing so much. Quietly, Wu opened the door to see his pupil sitting up in his bed, coughing into his hands to try to muffle the sound.

"Are you alright?" the blond man asked softly, crossing the room to stand next to the black-haired child's bed.

"Y-yeah..." Morro nodded, looking up at him. "S-sorry I woke you up..."

"It's fine." Wu sat down on the edge of the bed. "Would you like me to make you some more tea?"

"Mm-hmm." his student nodded again, and the sensei stood up and left the room again, making his way to the kitchen to brew a pot of tea. As he waited for the water to boil, he heard Morro coughing again. Poor child. Once the tea was ready, he poured two cups and brought them back to Morro's room. When he got there, though, he found his pupil fast asleep. Hmm. Wu smiled softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed again. He looked so frail, and peaceful. It was amazing to think that he might one day be the green ninja. Abruptly, the small boy's expression changed, his neutral expression changing to a frown and his hands curling into fists. Was he alright? Perhaps he was having a nightmare. As if in answer to his question, Morro whimpered fearfully in his sleep. He should wake him up. Setting down his tea, Wu took his student by the shoulder and shook him gently.

"Morro, wake up." he said quietly. The black-haired boy only pulled his knees up to his chest, curling into a ball. The blond man shook him again, and this time his student's eyes flew open as he gasped, his head jerking up as his sensei let go of his shoulder. "Are you alright?" the older man asked softly as the little boy struggled to sit up.

"U-um... n-no..." Morro whispered, staring at the bed. "I h-had a b-bad dream..."

"Fevers will do that." Wu gently wrapped an arm around his pupil's shoulders, pulling him into a one-armed hug. "What was it about?"

"I d-dont't... I don't really remember." the black-haired child shook his head. "I-I remember it was dark... and I was scared..." he hesitated. "I-I think th-there were ghosts..."

"Morro, you know there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Y-yeah, y-you told me... b-but..."

"But what?"

"Th-the kids in the village... they always tell me they're real."

"Who's been telling you that?" Wu frowned.  
"J-Jason, Nathan, Amy..." Those three were teenagers, who seemed to have nothing better to do than scare the younger children with stories they made up in their free time. "A-Amy said she saw a real ghost b-behind her house. Sh-she said it said it w-was going to attack us i-in our sleep." Morro's voice was scared, and he grabbed his sensei's free arm with both of his, clutching it to his chest.

"She was making that up to scare you, Morro." the blond man assured him. The black-haired boy seemed unconvinced, so he continued. "Even if there was a ghost in the village, it wouldn't come up here. I'm the son of the First Spinjitzu Master, remember? It wouldn't dare come here." Morro looked slightly more comforted by this, and he closed his eyes, resting his head against his sensei's shoulder. "How do you feel?"  
"M-my head hurts, and my chest hurts..." his student replied, then coughed into the older man's sleeve, his body shaking slightly.

"Drink this." Wu gently pulled his arm out of his pupil's grasp, then reached over to the nearby nightstand and retrieved the cup of tea he had previously poured from the little boy. It was still hot, and now the cup was cool enough to hold comfortably. Morro took it gratefully, and the two spent the next five minutes drinking their tea together. It was silent in the monastery, other than Morro's occasional cough. Once the black-haired boy was finished, Wu took his cup and stood up, turning to leave the room.

"S-Sensei?" his pupil spoke up timidly. The older man stopped and turned around, waiting for him to continue. "C-can I come and sleep with you?"

"Ah... yes, of course." the blond man nodded. "Just let me return these cups to the kitchen."

"Okay." It took him about a minute to walk to the kitchen and back, and soon he was back in his student's room. Morro was sitting back against the headboard of his bed with his legs pulled up to his chest, his eyes closed as he rested his chin on his knees.

"Are you still awake?" Wu asked softly, causing his student to open his eyes and look at him.

"Mm-hmm." the black-haired boy nodded.

"Alright. Come on." Sensei waited for Morro to slide off his bed and walk over before taking his hand and leading him through the monastery towards his room. Once they arrived, Wu sat down on the edge of his bed and his pupil climbed up next to him. "How do you feel now?" the blond man asked.

"Better. Thanks, Sensei." Morro smiled up at him before crawling over to the head of the bed and pulling the blankets back so he could lie down on the pillow. Wu lay down next to him, pulling the little boy into his arms. Morro emitted a small sound of contentment, snuggling into his chest as his sensei pulled the covers over them. The black-haired boy was mostly silent, other than shifting from time to time, for about ten minutes before he dropped off to sleep. Wu stayed awake for a while longer, though, his thoughts keeping him awake as Morro slept in his arms. He had lied to him. Ghosts did indeed exist, even if none of them would be found around here. Granted, the ghosts his student had dreamed about were probably not the same as those that dwelt in the Cursed Realm, but he had still deceived him. Should he tell him the truth? No, at least not yet. He was young enough that he might still be frightened by them. At peace with his decision, Wu allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Y'know what, I think this was inspired by the fanfic Safety Blanket by purpleninjaGO. Go read it if you haven't already :D**

 **~FFF**

 **P.S. If you really want I guess could continue this further... but I don't currently know where it would go...**

 **P.P.S. If anyone's interested in seeing like a oneshot of smol Indigo and Cora, let me know, because I kinda wanna write that...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well looky there an update**

 **Review replies:**

 **Kat: Wu is a compulsive liar.**

 **TheSincereViolinist: Glad you like it! :D**

 **Angel: Oops.**

 **Oceangirl: smol voice morro**

 **Lilly: It could be...**

 **Glacier: Well... Indigo didn't have a boyfriend when she was a kid, and Cora is currently... dead.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the advice! I really had no idea where to go with this until I got your review.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Wu woke up the next morning very warm.

It took him a few minutes to discern the source, but soon he discovered heat radiating from the child curled up next to him. A hand pressed to his forehead revealed he was far hotter than he had been the previous night, and he was shaking as he clutched the blanket around himself. That couldn't be good.

"Morro?" Wu shook his shoulder gently, trying to wake him. The boy didn't move. "Morro, wake up." He shook him harder. This time, Morro shifted, whimpering slightly. His eyes cracked open a slit, and he whispered,

"S-Sensei?"

"Morro, how do you feel?" The blond man asked, a hand still pressed to his burning forehead.

"C-cold…" The child huddled farther into the blankets. "…h-hurts…" Oh dear. He was getting worse.

"Can you get up?"

"N-no…"

"Alright. I need to take you to a healer." Wu sat up, wrapping Morro up in a blanket and scooping him into his arms. He would have to carry him all the way down the mountain. Setting him down again, Wu dressed in his robe and ate quickly, trying to coax a bit of food and water into Morro as well (with limited success) before picking him up and starting the long walk down to the village. He started to tire about halfway down, and stopped to rest for fear of dropping his precious cargo. He took the opportunity to check on Morro, who was still burning up and shivering despite the blanket wrapped snugly around him, and had fallen asleep a little ways down the stairs.

"Morro?" Wu nudged him awake again, and the dark-haired child blinked his eyes open, squinting in the bright light.

"S-Sensei?" He stuttered, fear in his voice. "W-where are we?"

"I'm taking you to a healer in the village below the Monastery." Wu stroked his hair.

"Y-you're t-taking me t-to the village?!" Morro yelped, sounding suddenly terrified. "B-but the b-bad kids a-are there!"

"Bad kids?" Wu echoed, confused.

"Bad kids, w-would hit me a-and s-steal my f-food." The child stammered. "D-don't bring me th-there…"

"I'm not taking you anywhere near them. I am only taking you to the healer's house, then back up to the Monastery."

"B-but S-Sensei-!"

"Morro, listen to me." The blond man put a hand under his student's chin, tilting it up so he would look at him. "You are in no danger, understand?"

"N-no! S-Sensei, they'll c-come and h-hurt me!" Morro was clearly addled by his fever; his eyes were darting back and forth and his breathing was fast and uneven.

"Morro, do you think they will attack me?" Wu asked, trying to reason with him.

"I… d-don't think so…"

"Do you think I will leave you?"

"…n-no?"

"Correct. So you are not in danger."

"I… I-I guess…" Morro's eyes began to slip closed again. Wu reached down to pick him up again, but stopped when his student's eyes popped open. "B-but w-what if they d-do attack y-you?" He stuttered in a panic. "They'll m-make me h-hurt… a-and y-you!"

"Morro, I think I can fight off a bunch of kids." The sensei picked him up again, but he started to struggle weakly.

"N-no, S-Sensei, please d-don't b-bring me th-there!" The black-haired child started to cry. "P-please, please, p-please d-don't…"

"Morro, you are sick. Very sick." Wu said firmly. "If I don't take you to the healer, you could die." Morro's breath hitched, and he looked up at him, wide eyes swimming with tears.

"D-die?"

"Yes."

"D-don't wanna die…"

"Then calm down and let me take you to the healer."

"O-okay…" Morro was silent for the rest of the walk down, sniffling quietly from time to time. When they entered the village, he buried his face in Wu's chest, squeezing his eyes shut as his breathing quickened. Wu took him directly to the healer's house, rapping on the door before entering without waiting for an answer. As he pushed the door shut behind him, the healer, Emily, came into the room looking cross – probably due to the fact that he had entered without waiting for permission.

"Wu." Her voice softened slightly when she caught sight of the shaking bundle in his arms. "What's going on?"

"This is my student, Morro." He lifted the child slightly. "He came down with something unexpected yesterday morning, and quickly acquired a high fever and a bad cough. This morning, he refused to get out of bed, and halfway down the mountain he became convinced that if I brought him here he would be attacked." Morro appeared to be asleep now.

"Oh dear. Bring him here." Emily lead him into the next room, where she gestured for him to lay Morro on a clean table. The sensei complied, and Morro whimpered slightly in his sleep as the healer unwrapped the blanket, laying a hand on his forehead. "He certainly has a high fever." She murmured. "Misako," she called over her shoulder. "Get me a damp cloth."

"Yes, Mother," a musical voice replied, and Wu felt himself blushing slightly. He had nearly forgotten that the healer was his crush's mother.

"It's Morro, isn't it?" Emily asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded quickly.

"Morro." The healer shook Morro's shoulder gently. "Wake up, I need to talk to you." The shaking child stirred, and his eyes opened to peek up at her. After a moment, he gasped, shying away from her.

"Morro, it's alright." Wu put a hand on his other shoulder. "She is the healer. She can help you." Morro calmed, nodding a bit.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" Emily asked softly.

"My chest w-when I c-couch, a-an' my throat when I talk…" The boy whispered in reply.

"Have you been coughing a lot?"

"Not… t-today… l-last night yeah…"

"But your chest still hurts?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel cold or hot?"

"V-very cold, t-too c-cold…"

"Alright." Just then, Misako entered the room with a folded, damp towel. She smiled at Wu when she saw him, but it turned into a frown when she caught sight of Morro.

"Who's this?" she asked as she handed her mother the cloth.

"My student. He's very sick." The blond man clasped his hands in front of him, turning back to the child on the table and watching as he flinched when the cloth was laid on his forehead.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to keep him here tonight." Emily said, wrapping the blanket around him again. "I'd like to give him some medicine and keep an eye on him."

"Yes, but only ask long as I stay as well. I promised I wouldn't leave him."

"Yes, that's fine." Emily gave Misako a look, as if to say 'don't try anything', to which the brunette huffed in reply. "Take him down to the room at the end of the hall, Wu." The healer nodded in the direction of the door at the end of the room. "There's a bed there – only one, I'm afraid – where he can rest. Keep him awake for a few minutes longer, though, I need to get him to drink some water and herbs." Wu nodded, gathering Morro into his arms and carrying his pupil out of the room, down the hall, and into a small room with a window and a bed. He laid the shaking boy down on the bed, saying quietly,

"Morro, don't go to sleep yet. Emily has some medicine for you, alright?" Morro hummed in acknowledgement, snuggling into his blanket as Wu pulled another one over him. The blond man continued speaking quietly with him until Emily got back, nudging him or asking him a question to keep him awake. When the healer finally came, Morro was sitting up a bit, looking around with half-lidded eyes.

"Drink this." She handed him a cup of green-tinted water, hovering near him as he took a sip to catch it in case he dropped it. When he swallowed it, he made a face.

"Tastes bad."

"It will help you not be so cold." She told him. "Drink it all." He frowned, then tipped it up, downing the rest in two gulps and sticking his tongue out when he was finished.

"Ew."

"Good job." Emily praised, taking the cup back. "Now you can sleep." The black-haired child nodded, scooting down so his head rested on the pillow and closing his eyes. After a few moments, his breathing evened out. He was asleep. "How old is he?" The healer asked quietly.

"Seven or eight. I'm not sure."

"Where did you meet him?"

"He was one of the orphan children who used to dig through the trash outside the Monastery for food. I started leaving out better food for him, and I gained his trust enough to convince him to live with me. I've been teaching him."

"I see." Emily stood up. "I can get you a blanket and pillow if you wish."

"I would like that." Wu nodded, watching as she left the room before turning back to Morro. Poor boy. Where had he even picked up this illness? One of the other children he fought, perhaps. He hoped he would recover soon. Wu had heard of illnesses that, if not cured fast enough, left permanent affects such as blindness or deafness, neither of which would be good for Morro, a budding ninja. Emily was a good healer, he tried to reassure himself. She would be able to heal him.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

* * *

 **Oh look an OC**

 **So when I wrote "she smiled at Wu when she saw him, but it turned into a frown when she caught sight of Morro" the first time, I wrote "it turned into a towel" by mistake and didn't realize it until like 5 minutes later when I reread it and then laughed for like ten minutes straight**

 **~FFF**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have 6 minutes to post this so no review replies but**

 **thank you to everyone who helped comfort me about Kazuma.**

* * *

"SENSEI!" A panicked cry startled Wu awake, and he raised his head in alarm to see Morro sitting up straight on his bed, his blanket clutched tightly in his shaking hands as he stared at the window. "Sensei, w-wake up!" The child begged, and Wu quickly sat up.

"I'm awake. What's wrong?"

"Th-there was a monster a-at the w-window…" Morro stammered, his face pale. Wu looked over at the window as he stood. Nothing.

"Morro, there's nothing there. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" The blond man sat beside his pupil, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I h-heard… knocking… o-on the window… s-so I looked a-and there was this f-face, and it was r-really s-scary! And th-then it laughed a-and I woke you u-up…" The black haired child whimpered, hiding his face in his Sensei's gi.

"Do you want me to check it out?"

"N-no! D-don't leave!" Morro wrapped his arms tightly around him. "S-stay…"

"Alright, I'll stay." Wu pulled him into his lap, wrapping one arm around him and running the other through his hair. He was still abnormally warm. Poor boy. Morro buried his face in his chest, breathing shakily as he tucked his arms into his chest. After a few minutes, the child calmed down a bit, soothed by his Sensei gently rubbing his hand up and down on his back. Morro finally lifted his head up to his shoulder, drying his tears on his sleeve.

"Y-you really think I-I was d-dreaming?" he whispered.

"I'm sure you were."

"O-okay…" Morro rested his chin on his shoulder, eyelids almost closed. Suddenly, he jerked back in alarm, letting out a cry. "The m-monster!" He yelped, and Wu's head snapped around just in time to see something disappear from the window. Dropping Morro onto the bed, Wu spun into a Spinjitzu tornado to open the window and landed outside in the garden. A few feet away, staring at him in open-mouthed shock, were three teenagers, two boys and a girl, one of whom had a dragon mask clutched in one hand.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Wu demanded, his hands on his hips. "Are your lives really so pathetic that you are compelled to sneak up on and frighten sick little children? What would your parents think?!" They mumbled something, but didn't answer. Rolling your eyes, Wu reached over and grabbed the boy with the mask and the girl by the ears, dragging them back to the window as they yelped and struggled.

"It's only some dumb kids, Morro." Wu said in a more soothing voice, causing the boy to look up at them. He nodded slowly. "Now apologize." The Sensei snapped at the teens. They mumbled an apology, then Wu let go of them, letting them slink off into the darkness as he climbed back through the window. "Just some kids." He said again as he closed the window and pulled the curtains over it.

"O-okay." Morro nodded, looking a bit calmer. "C-can you sleep w-with me?"

"Of course." Wu finished covering the window, then walked back over, sliding into bed next to him and enfolding him in his arms. Morro buried his face in his chest, humming softly. Wu pulled the blankets over them, trying to warm Morro's shivering body. Poor child. The black-haired boy tucked his chin into his guardian's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I h-hope…" he murmured, muffled by his shoulder. "…hope I don't get you s-sick…"

"I don't mind. I'm older and stronger, I doubt it would hit me as hard." Wu started rubbing his back again.

"O-okay…" Morro's breathing slowed, then evened out. Asleep. Resting his head on the pillow, Wu closed his eyes, and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

ImNotSick

Wu awoke to an uncomfortable feeling of stillness.

He didn't open his eyes yet, but he felt uneasy. Something was wrong. Shouldn't he be hearing breathing? He opened his eyes a slit, then remembered.

Morro.

He wasn't breathing.

Instantly, Wu jerked upright, eyes widened in alarm as he stared down at the motionless boy on the bed. A hand pressed to his chest revealed that he heart was still beating, but his lungs were still. His cheeks were turning blue from lack of air. He was alive, but he wouldn't be for much longer. What could he do? Was he choking?! His only choice was to use his element, and he wasn't entirely sure that would work, but he had to try. Slowing his breathing as best as he could, Wu placed both hands on Morro's chest, closing his eyes and concentrating. For a moment, he saw golden light through his eyelids – then heard a tiny cough.

"S-Sensei?" The blond man let out a breath of relief as he opened his eyes to see Morro struggling to sit up. "W-what…"

"No, no, lie down." Wu put his hands on his shoulders to keep him still. "You just almost died."

"D-died?"

"You weren't breathing. I had to use my powers to open up an airway.

"…powers?"

"I inherited my father's powers of creation."

"Oh…" Morro coughed again. "Chest… hurts…"

"I'm going to bring you to Emily. See if she can find out why you weren't breathing." Wu picked his student up off the bed, hugging him tight for a moment. "I was so worried."

"Mm." Morro hummed a bit. His Sensei shifted him sideways to cradle him in his arms, leaning him against his chest before leaving the room. "C-can I… sleep? Or d'you want me awake?" The dark-haired boy whispered.

"I'm not sure if she'll want you awake or not. Stay awake for now." Wu brought him to Emily's bedroom, then knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened, and the healer appeared, fully clothed. Huh.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, frowning at Morro's shivering body.

"Morro wasn't breathing. I managed to revive him, but I fear it will happen again."

"Oh dear." Emily walked back them. "Come with me." Wu followed her down into the basement, and into a room with various herbs growing in pots. "Lay him on the couch." She instructed, gesturing to beaten, old couch. Wu obeyed as she began plucking leaves off of various plants, dropping them into a bowl and grinding them up. Wu sat down on the floor next to the couch, crossing his legs and resting one hand on Morro's arm as he watched Emily boil a pot of water. When it was boiling, she poured the herbs into a cup, then some water, then stirred it up and let it cool a little before bringing it to Morro.

"Drink this." She instructed. The young wind elemental nodded, tentatively taking a sip.

"Doesn't taste very bad." He remarked.

"Good. It will keep your lungs from getting blocked up."

"Okay." He drank it sip by sip over the next few minutes, looking more alert when he was finished.

"Go ahead and take him back to the room." Emily instructed Wu. "He should be fine for the rest of the night."

"Alright." 'Should' wasn't good enough. He would keep an eye on him until morning. Scooping Morro up again and giving the empty cup back to Emily, he carried the boy back upstairs and into their bedroom. Morro looked at peace when they arrived at the room, his eyes closed and a half-smile on his face as he rested his head against his Sensei's chest. Had he fallen asleep already? "Are you feeling better?" Wu asked softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Morro nodded.

"Not hurts as much."

"That's good to hear." Wu lay down again, pulling the blanket over them as Morro snuggled into his chest with a smile. Even if he did want to sleep, he didn't think he could after that scare Morro had given him. Morro, however, was already nodding off. What had happened was terrifying, but at least it was something he could fix. He could only pray that nothing worse happened, something that snatched Morro away from him before he had a chance to try to save him. Sighing quietly, Wu closed his eyes as he rubbed Morro's back. Perhaps, this time, sleep would help him instead of almost killing him.

* * *

 **:^)**

 **~FFF**

 **P.S. send me ideas for what happens next**


End file.
